


The Necklaces

by Mgmwolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, One Shot, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgmwolf/pseuds/Mgmwolf
Summary: Everyone has soulmate necklaces, theirs and their soulmate's. When someone turns five their necklaces appear on their neck. Soulmate necklaces have at least one part that says a word summarizing their soulmate. Whereas the necklaces portray their personality. When someone meets their soulmate or if it's their necklace the word turns to their name. Most have two necklaces theirs and their soulmate's. Virgil has 4 necklaces and is in highschool. He hasn’t met any of his soulmates, yet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Necklaces

Everyone has soulmate necklaces, theirs and their soulmate's. When someone turns five their necklaces appear on their neck. Soulmate necklaces have at least one part that says a word summarizing their soulmate. Whereas the necklaces portray their personality. When someone meets their soulmate or if it's their necklace the word turns to their name. Most have two necklaces theirs and their soulmate's.  
Virgil on the other hand has four meaning he has three soulmates. He looks at his necklaces in the mirror. His is a small tight choker chain with alternating purple and black links. There is a pendent on the front of his necklace that says his name. The second one is a simple dark blue dog tag necklace that says Logic. The third necklace is a sky blue ribbon with a dog and cat pendant on the sides of a sun pendant. On the sun pendant it read morality. The last necklace had ruby squares on a gold chain with a rectangular ruby in the middle. The ruby had gold accents and read in fancy white lettering creativity.  
Virgil had gotten his necklaces almost 13 years ago but still wonders why he had 4. He looked at the necklaces for a bit longer then put on his jacket, making sure to cover his necklaces, and rushed down the stairs. His mom had already left for work so he just grabbed an apple and ran out the door. He got to the bus stop before the bus as usual. As he waited for the bus he scrolled through his phone with his earbuds in. When the bus pulled up he got in and sat in the front seat. He set his phone down and stared out the window while listening to music.

At school he kept his head down and listened to the people around him.  
"There are some new kids coming to school today." He overheard.  
"Of course there is, it's the first day of school."  
"Rumors say some of them have found their soulmates."  
"Cool but not that uncommon."  
Virgil stopped listening after that, after seeing the time on his phone. He quickly scurried down the hall. He got to class and sat down in the back corner, ignoring the few other students in the classroom.

He was going to lunch, looking at his phone, when he bumped into someone.  
“Hello Virgil” he laughed.  
“Hello Lionel” He replied. Lionel was his only friend, probably because they were both ‘weird’. Lionel had Vitiligo and heterochromia. Virgil was the ‘emo’ kid. Not that either of them minded, neither were very social.  
“So did you hear about the new kids?” Lionel asked.  
“In passing, what’s so interesting about them?” Virgil asked.  
“Apparently 3 of them are soulmates and are missing one other soulmate. Don’t you have 3 soulmates?” Lionel teased.  
“Mistake on fate’s part I’m sure.” He laughed.  
“You never know.” Lionel shrugged. They both sat down and continued talking and starting to eat. Then another kid came up, he was dressed extravagantly in green.  
“Hey, can I sit here.” The kid asked.  
“No, you are physically unable to sit in that chair.” Lionel replied sarcastically.  
The kid laughed, sat down, and said, “I like you my name’s Remus, you two?”  
“Lionel and this is Virgil.” Lionel introduced us.  
“I can introduce myself.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes.  
“I like you to.” Remus stated. Both him and Lionel jumped looking at each other's necklaces. They changed from ‘creativity’ and ‘deceit’ to Remus and Lionel.  
“Congrats Remus you get stuck with this idiot for the rest of your life.” Virgil said  
Remus laughed and Lionel gasped acting offended. They spent the rest of lunch talking and Remus gave his number to both of them, pausing to flirt with Lionel after doing so, of course. 

At the end of the day they met up and went to a cafe.  
“I know I would have had to third wheel eventually but did you have to drag me along for the first date.” Virgil asked sarcastically.  
They laughed and moved on to talking about themselves. When asked if he knew any of the other new kids Remus replied, “Yha, my twin and his soulmates. My brother is an eccentric theater kid like me, but more boring. His first soulmate is a nerd. Then his other soulmate is an adorable ball of innocence. All very boring.”  
“They’re the 3 soulmates missing one soulmate, right?” Lionel asked.  
“Yep, why?” Remus said.  
Virgil groaned, before saying, “I have 3 soulmates and Lionel has got it in my head they could be my soulmates.”  
“Well you never know, they could be your soulmates.” Remus told him.  
“That’s what I told him.” Lionel laughed.

The next month of school continued similarly, with them eating lunch together and hanging out during school. After school they either all hung out together or Lionel and Remus went on dates. After a month Remus had introduced Lionel to his parents, brother, and his brother’s soulmates. The next day it was all they were talking about, trying to tell Virgil everything. A few days later though Lionel seemed to remember his previous prediction.  
“Did you know his brother and his brother’s soulmates have ‘anxiety’ on their last necklace? Who do we know that is made of anxiety?” Lionel ‘wondered’  
“We get it, you're crazy and think I’m their soulmate.” Virgil sighed  
They laughed and continued on with their day. After school let out Virgil headed to the library to study. Lionel and Remus were on a date and Virgil had homework to do. While he was studying another guy came over and sat across from him. When Virgil was stuck on the last math problem he started banging his head against the table.  
“Banging your head on the table will eventually lead to a concussion.” The guy said, looking up.  
“And?”  
He sighed and asked, “May I inquire into why you deem it necessary to bang your head onto the table?”  
“I can’t figure out this math problem.”  
“I can be of assistance if you so wish.”  
“Why not.” So the guy helped Virgil with the math problem and they worked together on the rest of their work. After they were done with their work they talked about different things, mostly Virgil giving him existential crises and paradoxes.  
“You were quite interesting to conversate with.” The other guy said.  
“Thanks Teach. By the way, what is your name?” Virgil asked, extending his hand to shake.  
“Logan, and you?”  
“Virgil.” Virgil looked down and quickly did a double take then yell-whispered, “You’re my soulmate!”  
Logan jumped before looking down at his necklace and saying, “It seems like it. It would make sense to exchange contact information.” He quickly scrambled down his number and passed it over.  
“Thanks, guess I’ll see you soon?” Virgil asked.  
“Of course.” He replied as they left the library and parted ways.

Virgil was walking home from hanging out at the park. After he told Remus and deceit he had met one of his soulmates and they had spent the next few days trying to get information about his soulmate. He had decided to tell them nothing because it was funny to see them try to get information. As he was walking home he saw someone skipping out of a pet store. He came up to Virgil and said, “Hello.”  
“Hi,” Virgil replied, a little confused why someone just started randomly talking to him.  
“Do you like animals?” He asked.  
Virgil, feeling oddly comfortable with them, said, “I like cats and spiders.” This started a long conversation about different animals. They eventually arrived at their house.  
“It was nice to meet you, by the way, my name is Patton, what's yours!”  
“Virgil,” he quickly looked at the other’s necklaces, his suspicion was proved correct when the other’s necklace said his name, “One of your soulmates it would seem like.” He looked back up at the other, ignoring the other necklaces.  
His eyes widened looking down at his necklaces before launching himself at Virgil to hug him. “You have to give me your number and I need to introduce you to our other soulmates!” Patton exclaimed.  
“I’ll give you my number, but I’ve already met one of our soulmates. I’d also like to see what fate has planned to meet my final soulmate.” Patton pouted but accepted the answer. After exchanging numbers they said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Virgil was going to Remus’s audition, he was sent ahead of time so Lionel could give a pep talk to Remus. He was sitting in the front of the theater, saving a seat for Lionel when someone came in. He saw Virgil and came over, “Hello, are you waiting to see a spectacular performance, by me maybe?” He asked extravagantly.  
Virgil rolled his eyes, “I’m saving a seat for my friend, his soulmate is a theater kid.”  
“Which one of them might it be?”  
“My friend is Lionel and his soulmate is Remus.”  
“Oh, that’s my brother.” He said  
“So you must be Roman, I’m Virgil.”  
“Pleasure to meet you.” He said, bowing.  
Virgil looked at Roman’s neck before looking back at him to say, “I’m also your last soulmate.” After Roman freaked out a bit, they shared phone numbers and he went to go audition. Lionel showed up and after the audition Virgil met up with all of his soulmates. They continued to meet up and shortly after they all started dating.

~years later~

“Hey Virgil, remember when I told you in high school that the new kids might have been your soulmates and you called me crazy?” Lionel asked him during dinner.  
Virgil glared at him as his husbands started laughing, “Yes it was the one time you were ever right.” Remus laughed as his husband acted offended. Silently though Virgil was very thankful Lionel had been right


End file.
